The Story of Miles Prower as Told By Himself
by D.Ministr
Summary: This is it! THE fic that got us on the boards! Now you can relive the tale again since the old one was lost! We are very proud of this one, please note it has some languagesuggestive themes & bit of violence.
1. How I Came To Be

This is it. The story that has touched the hearts of many.  
  
[message] = nararrator  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Minimal Violence  
  
Minimal Profanity  
  
Minimal Suggestive Themes  
  
Moderate Agnst/Suicidal Tendencies  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
===The Life Of Miles Told By Himself===  
  
---Chapter One: How I Came To Be---  
  
[Hello, my name is Miles Prower, and you may know me as Tails. Many people wonder how I came to be the person I am today. My life isnt what you think it should be. I will now explain how I became the person you know as "Tails." This is my life.]  
  
"C'mon!" the doctor screamed ,"Push!" he yelled at Ms. Prower, who was in labor. She was out of breath, and in pain. Finally, with one last breath, and one more contraction, Miles Prower was born. Mrs. Prower held Miles close, still thinking what to name her first son. Mr. Prower, who was in the waiting room, was informed he had a healthy son. He ran into the labor room to see his newborn son.  
  
"What should we name him?" Mrs. Prower asked.  
  
"How about Miles?" he suggested.  
  
"I like it. Miles Prower."  
  
[Three days later, I went home for the first time. My parents carried me into our small house. Our house was carved out of a dead oak tree. It was pretty big for a tree house. The only thing I remember going to sleep in my room, with fuzzy teddy bears on the wall. For the first time in my life, I was home.]  
  
(2 years have passed since Miles was born, and now he was at his 2nd birthday party.)  
  
Miles' mom helped him open his last present, a small locket with his parents picture in it.  
  
"Wow! ^_^ Mama and dada!" Miles said.  
  
Miles put it on, and never took it off.  
  
[I recall getting a bunch of things that day. My grandparents got me a small toy car that made popping noises, and my Aunt Marie and Uncle Jim bought me a nice "Tuff Boy" outfit, but I dont remember ever wearing it. In fact, I dont recall seeing it again after that day.]  
  
(Many years passed since Miles' 2nd birthday, he was now 5 years old, and he was going to school.)  
  
"And who can tell us what comes after 1?" the teacher asked.  
  
Miles raised his hand.  
  
"Miles?"  
  
"2."  
  
"Yes, thats right!" she said. "And who can tell us what comes after 2?"  
  
Miles raised his hand again, no one else did.  
  
"Miles?"  
  
"3."  
  
"Correct. Now, can anyone tell us what 2 + 2 equals?"  
  
Miles raised his hand, again, and of course, no one else did.  
  
"Does anyone besides Miles know?"  
  
No one said or did anything, except for Miles, swinging his hand in the air, wanting to be picked.  
  
"*sigh* Miles?"  
  
"4."  
  
"Yes." the teacher said. "I think its lunch time...."  
  
[My teacher didnt like me. I think I was too smart for Kindergarten. No one else ever raised their hand, unless it was a serious no brainer question like, What is 0+0? or What is the first letter of the alphabet? The teacher was always getting excuses to avoid talking to me. In fact, no one wanted to talk to me. I sat outside, everyday, to eat my lunch. My lunch was normally a PB&J sandwich and some chips. I always ate by myself until we got a new student. A student like me who no one wanted to talk to. She was a pink hedgehog named, Amy Rose.] 


	2. And Her Name Was Amy Rose

===The Life Of Miles Told By Himself===  
  
---Chapter Two: And Her Name Was Amy Rose---  
  
Miles was curious about the new student. After 3 days, he noticed she was lonely, like him. She sat by herself, onthe corner of theback table, while everyone else sat in the middle and talked about TV shows and such. The next day, he decided to invite her to eat outside with him.  
  
"Hi! Youre new here right?" Miles asked her.  
  
"Uhhh, yeah." Amy said nervously.  
  
"My name is Miles Prower, whats yours?"  
  
"M-my name is Amy Rose." she said, still nervous.  
  
[I still can recall the look on her face when she looked at me. I could tell she was scared, I wanted to assure her I wanted to be friends.]  
  
"Wanna come outside with me and eat lunch together?" Miles asked gleefully.  
  
"Really? You want me to come outside with you?" she said surprized.  
  
"Sure! ^_^"  
  
Amy happily got up from her spot at the table, and went outside with Miles. to follow him to the place he sat.  
  
Miles pointed to a small picnic table outside on the playground that nobody touched during lunch, "Thats where I sit."  
  
"Why out here?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, because no one ever wants to talk to me. They think Im weird because Im so smart. I think the teacher doesnt like me too."  
  
"Im an outcast too. I get too excited sometimes, and nobody wants to talk to someone that gets hyper all the time. We can be friends, wanna be my first friend?"  
  
"You can be my first friend too! ^_^" Miles said sitting down, opening his paper sack lunch. "What do you get for lunch Amy?"  
  
"Hmmm, I get PB&J sandwiches most of the time, and some chips."  
  
"I get that too. I bring milk to drink, what do you get?"  
  
"I bring orange juice."  
  
"Hmmm, that has a bunch of vitamins in it."  
  
"I like that necklace you have Miles." Amy said looking at it. It opened, "Oh, Im sorry. Did I break it?"  
  
Miles looked at it. "No, its supposed to open, see? Theres my parents inside it."  
  
"Wow."  
  
The bell rang to get back to class.  
  
"Gotta run!" Amy said, hurring back to her classroom.  
  
[I always remember that day I met Amy. She was so innocent then. Well, she still is, but you know what I mean. Not a care in the world. Amy lived down the street from me. Everyday. we would sit outside, and become better friends. She was always there for me. She was like my sister. I was in the 8th Grade. I was really attracted to her then, with the changes in my body occuring and all. I thought that my life couldnt be better, but then something happened, something that changed my life forever.] 


	3. The Accident

===The Life Of Miles Told By Himself===  
  
---Chapter Three: The Accident---  
  
One day, Miles was at school, waiting for the school's out bell to ring. When it rang, Miles ran outside, talking to Amy. He waited as her father picker up, and as everyone else left. Miles was at the school for quite a while. It was 4PM and school got out at 2PM. Miles was beginning to worry. His day got worse when the police arrived.  
  
"Are you a Miles Prower?" the officer asked.  
  
"Yes sir, why?" Miles asked.  
  
"Id hate to be the person to tell this to you, but, Miles, your parents were killed today when thier car spun out on the bridge and flipped over the side."  
  
Miles stepped back, "Y-y-youre kidding r-right?" Miles said, beginning to cry.  
  
"Im sorry, Miles."  
  
[I thought he was joking, but then, what if he wasnt? I was scared, but I didnt know. I knew police didnt lie. How come my parents didnt pick me up that day? I knew it was true, but I couldnt face it.]  
  
"No! Its not true!" Miles said, running to his house. He unlocked the door, and went inside. "Mom! Dad!" he called. No answer. He searched the house, then he found a note on the fridge:  
  
Miles,  
  
Glad you got home safely, we hope the office gave you the note to walk home today. We went to South Town, the town over the big bridge. We will be back beofre 7, a pizza is in the freezer, you can eat that if you want.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom and Dad  
  
"I kept that note. I still have it with me today. It was the last thing I had to remember my parents by, besides the locket.]  
  
"No..." Miles said, crying. "Why me? Why! What did I do to deserve this?!"  
  
Miles wanted to forget about what happened. He ran away, far away, like down the street, to Amy's house. He knocked on the door. Amy's dad answered,  
  
"Miles! Oh, what brings you he..." he started, the he saw him crying, "What happened?" he sounded concerned.  
  
"M-m-my *sob* my mom and dad's c-c-ar *sob* spun off the bridge today, an-and they died." Miles told Mr. Rose, crying more.  
  
"Oh my Lord, please come in Miles." Mr. Rose said, "Have a seat."  
  
Miles sat down. He was devastated. "C-c-can I go see A-amy?"  
  
[I dont remember why I wanted to see Amy that day. Maybe she could cheer me up. I loved her. She was the only person left who loved me.]  
  
"Why, sure Miles."  
  
Miles lurched up the stairs, and knocked on Amy's door.  
  
'Poor kid.' Mr. Rose thought, shaking his head.  
  
"Come in ^_^" Amy said.  
  
Tails slowly opened the door and walked in. He sat down.  
  
"Whats wrong Miles?" Amy said worried.  
  
Miles mumbled, "My parents died. *sob*"  
  
"Oh my god, is that true?" she asked very worried.  
  
"I wish it wasnt true, Amy." Miles said, still crying.  
  
[I dont remember much that day. I still hate to think about it *sob*. I loved my mom and dad a lot. Now, where was I gonna live?] 


	4. My New Mom And Dad

===The Life Of Miles Told By Himself===  
  
---Chapter Four: My New Mom And Dad---  
  
Miles was totaly devastated.  
  
Miles was unlucky.  
  
Miles wanted to be dead, he was about to theow himself head first down the stairs, when he saw the pictures of Amy, lining the way up the stairs, on the wall. Miles decided even though his life sucked, he still wanted to be with her. Miles walked to his room, which was still being remodeled. He had a TV, a computer, dressers and such. The walls werent painted yet, and there wasnt a whole lot in the room.  
  
Miles grimly rode his bike to his old house, empty, lifeless, like his heart. He unlocked the door and opened it. Miles turned on some lights, seeing the living room and the kitchen, pictures of his parents on the wall, pictures of himself. He sat down on the couch, and cried his little heart out. He weeped until he fell asleep, on the couch, in his old house, where he belongs.  
  
[Im holding back the tears as I tell this story to you, I missed my parents a lot, they were my whole life.]  
  
Miles felt cold sleeping on the couch, as no one had turned the A/C off and it had been left alone of days. Suddenly, he felt a warmth come over him, and he woke up, and saw a glimpse of his parents, then it faded away.  
  
Miles ran up the statirs to his old room, all of his stuff was there. He took out some suitcases and loaded them up with his belongings, feeling eerie sensations every now and then. He would turn around, and see nothing, but he felt a prescence in the room with him. He had taken everything but the large objects, the old TV, computer, dressers, bed, all that stuff stayed. Miles couldnt stand being in his house anymore. It had an eerie silence. It was dark, cold in some places, warm in others. He just wanted out. He was about to run out the door and never return when...  
  
"Miiiilllllessssss....." a strange voice called him.  
  
Miles shivered and slowly turned around. There was nothing, only a chill of the A/C. He promptly left as fast as possible, back to the Rose residence.  
  
His day got a little brighter, when Mr. and Mrs. Rose called him to the kitchen.  
  
"Yes Ma'am?" he said.  
  
Mrs. Rose hugged Miles, "You dont need to call us ma'am and sir anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we adopted you, Miles, youre our son now."  
  
[Wow, did they say what I thnk they just said? Did Amy's parents adopt me? Was I up for adoption?]  
  
Miles just hugged back, holding back the tears of joy before they became too much, and he let them go as he hugged his 'mother.'  
  
[I remember that day, it was like I was reborn. I had a new family 


	5. Reunion

===The Life Of Tails As Told By ARFFC===  
  
---Chapter Five: Reunion---  
  
Miles was dressed in a tuxedo, and Amy in a dress. They were going to the Rose Family Reunion.  
  
"Amy, Im nervous. I mean, the whole Rose family is hedgehogs." Miles said.  
  
[I was really scared. I didnt know what they would think when they saw the only fox there, out of a bunch of hegdehogs.]  
  
"Dont be scared, Im sure everyone will understand after we tell them what happened." Amy said  
  
Mr. Rose stopped the car at a reunion center, "Here we are kids!"  
  
Miles followed his family up to the front door, where Amy's grandfather, Jack Rose was standing.  
  
"Hello, and how is my little buttercup doing?" Jack asked looking at Amy. "Is this your friend?"  
  
"No, this is my brother." Amy said happily. Then all was quiet. Everyone was staring at me.  
  
[I didnt know what to do, so I did the only polite thing that came to mind.]  
  
Miles reached his hand out, "Im Miles Rose-Prower, nice to meet you."  
  
Jack Rose didnt shake Miles' hand, instead he said, "Why? You arent a Rose! Youre a stupid fox! Get outta here!!!"  
  
[I had never felt so bad in my life. I wanted to do something bad, but I didnt want to embarass Amy and her parents anymore than I already had. So, I just walked away, back into the car, and started to cry.]  
  
Amy ran back to the car to talk to Miles. "Miles, listen, Im sorry about what my grandp...."  
  
"I dont care! Im just unwanted! *sob* No one wants to talk with me! *more sobbing* And Im sure that my parents drove their car off that bridge on purpose cause they didnt like me either! *sob*" Miles said, crying his little heart out.  
  
This made Amy feel really bad. " Miles...." was all she could say. Amy built up the nerve to finally tell Miles, "I-I love you Miles."  
  
Miles turned to Amy, and hugged her. He held her close. Miles loved her too. "I-I love you t-t-too Amy. *sob*"  
  
Miles saw Amy's mom and dad, arguing with Jack. Then all hell broke out, and eveyone left. Miles shook his head, and rested it on Amy's shoulder.  
  
[I cant believe what happened that day. I screwed up the whole reunion just because I was the only fox. What a bunch of racists. I didnt even say anything bad. I just wanted to be accepted. I stepped outside, when a shard of sheet metal came flying down from the crane above me, cutting my tails in two, down the middle. I was rushed to the hospital, and when I came out, I was a 2-tailed freak.]  
  
"Well, you dont look that bad." Mrs. Rose said to Miles.  
  
"Yea, I guess Im just bad luck or something." Miles said  
  
"Oh, no you arent, Jack just didnt know what to do. He wanted all of the Roses to be hedgehogs. And you look fine with 2 tails." Mr. Rose said.  
  
[I was in the 12th Grade when this mess happened. Just think of the teasing I got when I had 2 tails. And to top it off, I was worried that I couldnt marry Amy now that I was her brother.]  
  
"Dad?" Miles said.  
  
"Yes, Miles?"  
  
"I feel stupid asking this but..."  
  
"Well, is it about sex?"  
  
"No. I aced biology, remember?"  
  
"Oh yes, that right, Amy had trouble, not you... Anyways, what was it you wanted to ask?"  
  
"Can I still marry Amy even though Im her brother now?"  
  
"Well sure, its not like youll have inbreds. You arent her biological brother."  
  
"Ok. Just wondering."  
  
[I still cant believe I asked that dumb question. I thought everything was cool, until one day, another unlucky thing happened to me... What? Am I cursed or something?!] 


	6. Another Accident

===The Life Of Miles Told By Himself===  
  
---Chapter Six: Another Accident---  
  
Miles was walking home from high school one day with Amy, when a drunk driver came flying around the corner, and was about to hit Amy, until Miles pushed her out of the way, and Miles got hit instead, his locket flying off, landing in a nearby full ditch.  
  
"Oh my god! Miles!" Amy said running to him.  
  
"*moan* Ohhh.... my ribs... crushed......."  
  
[I cant recall all of what happened, I do remember Amy running to another car to call 911, then an ambulance, then I was in a hospital, and my parents were arguing with some doctors and scientists...]  
  
"Listen, I know its hard to take it, but Miles wont live no matter what we do. He is losing too much blood way too fast." one doctor said  
  
"We cant do anything?" Mrs. Rose said.  
  
"Im afraid not."  
  
"Well, what about genetic engineering, cloning?" Mr. Rose asked.  
  
[During this period, I was talking to Amy. Her sweet face... it just may have been the last time I would have seen it. I loved her so much. I was worried that I wouldnt see her again.]  
  
An eerie silence fell over the room, then one scientist spoke, "Well, we could try it, but cloning is new to us now, and we arent sure if it will work. You see, we put the tester to sleep, permanetly. The we take his or her memory, and some DNA, and clone them. The process takes only 3 hours."  
  
"Well, is we dont try, Miles is gonna die anyways." Mr. Rose said, "Lets try it."  
  
They wheeled Miles away, with Amy and her parents close behind. The doctors and scientists allowed Mr. and Mrs. Rose to say their last words to Miles.  
  
"We love you son. No matter what happens to you, you will always be our little boy." Mr. and Mrs. Rose said.  
  
[I remember my parents telling me that along time ago. I smiled and asked a doctor to blow Amy a kiss for me. He did so. Then, they lowered me onto a table and gave me an injection that put me to sleep. When I woke up, I felt fine. In fact, I didnt remember the car accident, to be honest, I dont remember even going to the hospital. The only thing was... I had 1 tail again...]  
  
"Mom?" Miles asked.  
  
"Yes, son?"  
  
"Did something happen to me?"  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I only have 1 tail instead of two."  
  
'Oh no...' Mrs. Rose thought. She called in Miles' dad and they whispered something.  
  
"Son, we need to talk." Mr. Rose said.  
  
Miles followed them into their bedroom.  
  
"Miles, you were hit by a car yesterday, you were sent to the hospital, and the doctors said you would die no matter what they did. We decided to try to clone you. It was successful. You are the clone of Miles." Mr. Rose explained.  
  
"But where is the other me?" Miles asked.  
  
"The original Miles Rose-Prower died. We donated your salvageable organs and buried your remains."   
  
"But, Im alive, why did you bury me?"  
  
"We didnt know if the cloning would be a success..."  
  
"Does Amy know that Im not the real me?"  
  
"Yes, she does know."  
  
[I was confused. It was like I was me, and was not me at the same time. I didnt know what to feel, or do, or say. I began to get a headache. I felt like throwing up, and thats what I did before I fainted.] 


	7. I Love Miles

===The Life Of Miles Told By Himself===  
  
---Chapter Seven: I Love Miles---  
  
[It was hard adjsting to the fact that I was a clone, it was even harder on Amy.]  
  
Miles walked into Amy's room, the door was open. She was reading a comic book.  
  
She jumped back, "Is that really you, Miles?" she said, touching him.  
  
"I think so, I hope so, Amy." Miles said.  
  
[Geez, after reconsidering that I was Amy's brother, even though I wasnt her bilogical brother, I decided not to propose to her. I was already living with her, and that was enough.]  
  
"So, you wanna go to the arcade Miles?" Amy asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Miles still held the high score for Monster Mashers. He had never had the chance to have this much fun with Amy. They played games until they were both flat out of cash.  
  
[For your information, I brought 10 dollars with me.]  
  
While they were walking to the family car, a guy who had just murdered 2 innocent people and taken their money down the street, stole a car, and he was driving down the street Miles and Amy were on. Miles noticed that he had drags stashed in the front seat and innocent kids in the back, screaming for help. Miles pushed Amy down, and ran into the car.  
  
"I love you Amy. Tell mom and dad I wont be home tonight."  
  
"No! Miles! Dont be a hero!" Amy yelled.  
  
Miles started the car, and smashed head on into the criminal, the firey explosion killed Miles and the criminal, the kids survived.  
  
Amy called 911, again, and told them what had happened. The morgue carried off the remains of Miles, and buried them with the original Miles. Miles was 18 years old.  
  
Amy held her mom's hand, standing at Miles' grave, "How come we didnt bring Miles back?"  
  
"Amy, its not good to play God. We broke an important rule by bringing him back the first time. Maybe we should do the right thing, and let Miles rest in peace, with his parents."  
  
"I love you, Miles."  
  
"Ill be in the car, Amy." Mrs. Rose said.  
  
Miles' ghost appeared behind Amy.  
  
"Amy." Miles said.  
  
Amy turned around and gasped, "Miles! But youre..."  
  
"Dead. I know." he said.  
  
Amy tried to touch Miles, but her hand went through him. "Ill miss you Miles."  
  
"Ill miss you too, Amy." and then he disappeared forever.  
  
Miles Rose-Prower 3988-4006  
  
~THE END~ 


	8. Epilogue: Amy VS Sonic

The Life Of Miles Prower As Told By Himself  
  
===Chapter Eight - Amy vs. Sonic===  
  
That night, Amy couldn't sleep. She loved Miles more than anything. She kept picturing his face, his body. Over and over again she would do this. That night, she ended up crying herself to sleep.  
  
She woke up the next morning. It was Sunday, time for church.  
  
"*sigh*I don't want to go to church today... :(" she sighed  
  
"Amy! C'mon get dressed! Time for church!!!" her mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Amy took off her night clothes, put on her everyday clothes and walked down the stairs. She went into the family car, and her father started the car. When they arrived at the church, Amy saw what she tought she would, Miles' memorial. Amy tried to hold back her tears, but to no avail, as she soon started to sob uncontrollably. They sat down, in the back pew as usual, Amy still trying hard not to cry.  
  
The priest started babbling about the bible, Amy wasn't listening at all, she was staring at her picture of Miles in her pocket. He was smiling as usual, always happy, until his life was wrecked. then, he began to mentally degrade, Miles wouldn't have tried to save the city from the escaped convict if his parents were alive that day. Amy wanted to forget about that day, but as much as she wanted to, she wanted to remember it, as it was the last time she was able to be with Miles before he died, again.  
  
'I cant live like this.' she said to herself, brokenheartedly.  
  
When church was over, Amy ran into Sonic, who has always been a freaky rapper dude.  
  
"Yo Amy wazzup?"  
  
She tried to walk around him, ignoring him, but he kept on getting in front of her.  
  
"Amy? Hey?"  
  
"*long sigh* What?"  
  
"Wanna come over to my place? We can listen to loud music and itll be fine this time, I have protection."  
  
"Sonic GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!!" she shouted, pushing him over. Then, she walked over him, and outside. She rode home with her parents, then got on her bike, and went to Miles' house. She walked up to the front door, slowly. She tried to open it, but it was locked. She pulled out her 500 minute phone card, and unlocked the door with it. The whole house was cold, and creepy.  
  
"Miles!!!" she shouted.  
  
No answer.  
  
She walked into the kitchen, "Miles! Please come out! I know youre here!!!"  
  
She ascended the stairs, into Miles' blank room. His bed was made, his dressers were still there, and his computer desk was there, that's it. Then, a hand was placed on her shoulder. Amy screamed at turned around, only to find... Sonic.  
  
"Whats wrong baby? Dont you want me?"  
  
"Oh god! GO AWAY!" Amy said, trying to run out the door.  
  
Sonic stopped her, "I dont think so Amy." He pushed her onto the bed and held her there, Amy frantically trying to get away, but Sonic was much stronger. Sonic ripped off her dress, leaving her there, in her underwear, screaming for help in the empty house. Sonic was about to undo her bra, when one of the dressers floated up from behind Sonic. Amy watched in amazement as the dresser was hovering in place. Sonic noticed how calm she got.  
  
"Well, did you give in my love?"  
  
Amy said nothing. Then Sonic noticed she was focused on something behind him. Sonic felt a chill. Did he dare to look back? What if it was Miles' ghost, with a knife or something? He coldly turned around.   
  
"Oh Sh-" Sonic started, but the dresser had been lobbed at him, smashing him against the wall, leaving a bloody mess. Amy sprung out of the way just in time not to get hit. She put her dress back on and looked around the room. There was nothing, but she knew, she knew what had happened.  
  
"Thank you, Miles." she said. 


End file.
